


Brunch For Two

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Candles, Flufftober, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, candles set the mood, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Magnus just can't help himself while creating a candlelight brunch for Alec before he wakes up.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524344
Kudos: 16
Collections: Shadowhunters Flufftober 2019





	Brunch For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am doing a little bit of a spin on this. Each story I small story I write for Flufftober will all tie into each other taking place during Malec's honeymoon all the way up to their one year anniversary. It is not AU although I might not exactly get down their voices, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. <3
> 
> Prompt: Candles

Their cuddling lasted until they had both fallen asleep, but Magnus was up first realizing it was time for brunch because they had already skipped breakfast to cuddle extra hard. He for some reason just wanted to have a candlelight brunch waiting for Alec when he woke up. With his magic, he could conjure up anything so that is exactly what he did making it extra romantic for him and giving his food that extra aroma for Alec to wake up to. When Alec woke up he could smell the bacon and the coffee. He groaned just a little bit before getting up and making his way into the dining room with Magnus expecting him. "There you are." Magnus extended his hands to show off what he had done. "So, I might have gone overboard but I really wanted to give you something extra romantic before we go on to our next adventure." 

"You are so cute." Alec breathed out with a swoon-worthy sigh and took a seat down in his chair that Magnus had held out for him. He was then quick to grab Magnus into his lap, "Sit just like this with me." He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed him softly. "I'm going to feed you," He told him as he fed him to bacon then kissed his lips. Magnus was quick to reach for some more bacon and feed him and then kiss him and gave him a little wink afterwards. 

It wasn't long before they were done feeding each other, full, and filled with giggles. "Dare I ask you to think of somewhere to go again on our honeymoon? Just one word? Can I trust you?" Magnus asked curiously wiggling his eyebrows and poking Alec's side as he straddled him in the chair.

"You can trust me," Alec smirked wiggling his eyebrows right back. He squirmed just a bit in the chair and adjusted himself. He knew the word he wanted to use, but he hoped that Magnus' portal would take him in the right direction but it was also going to be really funny if it didn't take them exactly where he wanted.

"Alright, think of the word," Magnus smirked back creating their portal. Alec closed his eyes and went for it...


End file.
